


no matter where you go (you can find me in the space between)

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, descendants gang at pride ayyyye, evie cares about audrey, evie is just genuinely angry that there aren't any pride events in auradon, huma if you squint, jaylos if you squint, kind of a mix between canonverse and modern au, this is mainly audrey centric, this was actually based of a headcanon i saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: Auradon Prep has it's first pride event, and let's say it was sparked from a rather awful turning point in Audrey's life.





	no matter where you go (you can find me in the space between)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall!!! I know pride month is over which is :'( but I spent all month writing because everyone in descendans (except doug) is a gay legend and what's better than the descendants gang at pride??!!! I hope you guys enjoy it! Love you!!!

Audrey feels alone. 

The only presence that’s encompassing her is the crisp and soft breeze that hits her face as she further departed her parent’s mansion, not even daring to look back at her no-longer home.

It started with a simple conversation between her and her parents, then Audrey admitting that she was bisexual to them. Suddenly the words “don’t ever come back until you’ve got yourself together” were yelled at her and a door slammed in her face. 

Every negative emotion hits her all at once: anger, betrayal, sadness, and the worst amongst them all, helplessness. 

She wraps her jacket clad arms around herself, to keep herself warm despite it being the last week of May and also she had only her own self for comfort. What was she going to do now? How was going to support herself? She’s not even eighteen yet and this is the reality she’s forced to be accustomed to. 

Every step she took, more tears escaped her eyes until full blown emotion gave way. Her footsteps come to a halt at a halfway distance between the mansion and her car. The emotional pain becomes unbearable and the harsh reality came crashing down on her. She sobs silently for a good thirty seconds before she can get herself to calm down and breathe.

This isn’t what she had in mind to celebrate Pride and she couldn’t believe this was happening to her. She wishes she could find a single star in the sky and make a wish upon it like the fairytales she read as a child, and just pinch herself that she’ll wake up in a better and more accepting household.

But she can’t. 

Maybe, she thinks, sometimes wishes  _ don’t  _ come true. 

She sits inside her car, and before putting the key into the ignition, she takes out her phone. She didn’t want to just call anyone, but someone who knew her well to understand where she’s coming from. 

She presses the contact number (with the blue heart emoji next to her name) and waits for a second, before the familiar voice of her friend answers. “Hello?” 

“Hey, Evie.” were the first words Audrey spoke since that altercation, and the sound of her own voice shocks her a bit. It was hoarse and shaky. 

“Audrey, is everything alright?” Evie notices her tone of voice through the phone. “You don’t sound too good.”

“Yeah, I know, umm...something happened and I need to talk to you about it.“ Audrey hesitates, trying to control the tremble in her voice. 

“Where are you? Did someone hurt you?” Evie’s anxiety grew larger. 

“No, no, I’m fine..” she says apologetically, and then sighs. “Look, I’m on my way back to the dorms, can you wait for me near my door until I get there?” 

There’s a second of silence and Evie speaks up again. “Ok. I’ll be there.” 

“Yep….thanks.” Audrey says before the call ends, and she sighs and sniffs before pulling off. 

As she pulls off she watches her childhood home grow smaller in her side view mirrors as she drove further down the road. She realizes that she might never see this house again, so she just forces her eyes to the road illuminated by her headlights. It hurt too much, way too much. 

Evie waits near Audrey’s door, nervously runs a hand through her brown curls, watching as the minutes pass by and Audrey was still nowhere to be seen. From the way she sounded on the phone, and the fact that it’s a little late at night, anxiety grows more in Evie as she was afraid something might have happened to Audrey and it wasn’t good. She’s about to pull out her phone again to send Audrey a worried text, but the latter girls arrives at almost the perfect time and Evie exhales.

“Audrey, are you good?” is the first thing Evie asks her, and she’s met with teary brown eyes. 

Audrey doesn’t say anything and Evie gets the hint that she’s in fact  _ not fine.  _

—

“My parents kicked me out of the house, Evie.” Audrey admits, and it breaks her more now that she had to say that sentence. “Because I’m bisexual.” 

Evie’s eyebrows arch. “Oh, God.” She sighs, bringing her hand to her mouth. “That’s terrible.” 

Audrey finally breaks. “I don’t even know what to do, now.” she sobs, hanging her head and Evie embraces her tightly into her chest.

The first thing Evie feels is guilt and sadness. Audrey, Evie thinks, has a heart of gold and is an overall amazing person, and that she doesn’t deserve this nightmare that she’s facing. Then she feels slight anger. Anger that royals in Auradon will do almost anything to rid themselves of anything remotely LGBT in their environment. 

But she can’t be angry right now, because her friend is hurting and she doesn’t want to start something she can’t finish. 

“I’m so sorry, Audrey.” Evie says softly. “You really don’t deserve this at all.” 

“I’m not worth anything to them.” Audrey continues to sob. “The only thing they think I’m worth of is marriage and wealth—“

“That isn’t true.” Evie protests, pulling the crying girl off her chest to look at her. 

“They don’t care about how I feel, Evie.” Audrey says through gritted teeth. “They don’t care about  _ me.”  _

“Maybe they were just…angry in that moment.” Evie says and Audrey’s sobs quiet down. “Maybe after a day or two they’ll give you a call to apologize. I’m sure they wouldn’t give up their only child for that reason.” 

“You don’t know that.” Audrey says, eyes sadly focused on her lap. “Auradon has a very tainted view of the LGBT community, and royals will do almost anything to keep their status.” 

It angers Evie even more than royals will choose their status over the well being of their kids. 

Evie takes a lock of Audrey’s brown hair and pushes it behind her ear. “Well, I’m here.” 

She wipes the stray tears from her face with the pad of her thumbs. The way Audrey’s looking into her eyes right now is heartbreaking to Evie. Her eyes are bloodshot, mascara mixing in with the salty tears and staining her bottom eyelids. Her eyes were lost, hopeless, with no sense of direction. 

Evie leans forward and holds both of Audrey’s hands. “You can spend the night with me and Mal in my dorm.” 

“Evie, that’s very nice of you but—“ 

“I know you’re going through it right now.”, Evie’s hand rests under Audrey’s chin. “Your parents left you alone, but I don’t want to right now.” 

Audrey couldn’t help but smile warmly in the midst of her sadness. She thought Evie was a rather gentle soul and her sweetness could make anyone turn into putty. 

“Thank you.” She says quietly, and Evie stands up and holds her hand out. 

She takes Evie’s soft hand and they exit Audrey’s dorm room. Audrey thanks the gods above for Evie sometimes. 

After a couple hours, Mal and Audrey were fast asleep, but something kept Evie up. She thought about the things that Audrey mentioned: her parents kicking her out, Auradon being against homosexuality, there literally being no safe place for LGBT Auradon youth. And that made her quite upset. 

So upset she needed to do something about it. 

—

The first thing Evie does after classes was head straight to Ben’s office. Sure, it was an annoyingly four corridors down but it was worth the walk. 

Ben thinks he hears what sounds like someone kick the door open. His head turns up to see Evie who looks highly vital and a little concerned. 

“Ben.” Evie says. “We need to talk. Do you have a moment?” 

“As of right now, yes.“ Ben responds, putting his ballpoint pen to the side. 

“Good, because It’s important.” 

Ben’s eyes look up at her alertedly, and he automatically knows that it isn’t a good sign from the get go. The last time being was Mal running away to the Isle. “I’m all ears.”

Evie sits in the leather chair before she speaks. “Have you ever thought about the fact that Auradon Prep has done literally nothing for Pride Month?” her tone was very curious, but also a little vexed.

Evie’s question takes him by surprise, and he racks his brain of any memory of Pride events at the school, but there were none. “I don’t think so, no.” 

“Then I want to change that.” Evie says sternly without stuttering.

Ben gives Evie a nervous look. He’s totally on board with the idea, yes, but then his father comes to mind. He’s never really shown any support to the LGBT community in Auradon, which had an effect on the rest of the kingdom. 

“I would love to,” Ben says, bringing a hand to nervously itch at the back of his neck. “but, my Dad wouldn’t approve. I mean, you’ve seen the things people have said out there. They’re pretty harsh.” 

“Ben, please don’t let your dad be your set back from this.” Evie says. “I mean, he  _ is  _ the main reason why there’s so much hate towards the community in Auradon.”

“Why do say that?”

“His silence will only cause more discrimination.” Evie questions. “It making gay royal children not feel like they belong.”

Ben and Evie are silent for a moment, and Evie notices that Ben is very hesitant about her suggestion, because a lot of things can go wrong if it King Adam doesn’t agree with it.

“Look, If I let you in on a secret do you promise to keep it between us? I don’t want anyone else getting involved.” Evie says, eyes narrowing. 

“Yes.” 

“Audrey came back to her dorm crying late last night because Aurora and Philip kicked her out. For being bisexual.” Evie says, and Ben feels like he’s been punched in the stomach. 

Although they were a couple once upon a time, Audrey and Ben still remained good friends and they still care about each other. Seeing, hearing, or even just the thought of Audrey being hurt makes Ben wince. 

“Evie that’s--” Ben stammers, trying to collect himself. “That’s awful.”

“That’s the effect that will happen if we keep letting Auradon brush stuff like this under the rug. Aurora and Philip kicked their only child out of their house because she couldn’t fulfill their standards they had over her.” Evie argues. “Are we going to do something about this or are you going to let your dad over power you and continue to let LGBT kids feel unwanted here?”

Ben comes to a conclusion with the debate of thoughts in his head. “I’ve never wanted that for Audrey ever, and I don’t want that for any other kid here.”

Evie’s eyebrows arch. “So you’re in?”

“One hundred percent, regardless of what my dad thinks.” 

Evie smiles. “It’s a deal then.”

She stands up to leave his office, but halts once she reaches the door and turns around. “Ben?” 

“Yes?” 

“Don’t do this for me or just for Audrey. Do it for all of us.” 

—

Audrey had held on to the fact that Evie mentioned to give her parents a little time to blow off steam and they’ll call and apologize. 

It’s been almost a week and still no phone call. 

She hasn’t shown up to classes in three days, for her mind was way to infested of that night that turned her life upside down. She couldn’t really seem to keep her focus on anything because of it. 

Of course she really didn’t care if  _ others _ didn’t like her being bisexual, but when it’s with the ones who raised and nurtured her, she feels a whole kind of lost. Hell, she thought they’d be the last people to ever reject her for being bisexual. 

She got her hopes up, and now she’s crying into her pillow again because she feel so worthless. She begins to think if she weren’t a royal would her parents have acted different. Her heart feels so heavy in her chest, and she’s worried that she’ll be like this forever. 

Then one day she tries to get her mind away from that awful night and puts on her favorite baby pink hoodie, touches up her makeup, and head out into the open air. 

Of course, she gets looks from by standing students because she literally didn’t go to class and they’re confused by the fact that she’s out here looking unbothered. She sees her friends Lonnie and Jane a few feet away from her and decides to spark a conversation. Her friend’s faces light up as they approach her with warm hugs. But then after a moment, they notice her to be looking slightly off, which wasn’t okay. 

“Everything alright?” Lonnie asks. “You’ve missed a few days of class.” 

Audrey’s eyes look left and right, and begins to feel slightly uncomfortable with saying it out loud, due to her fear of people eavesdropping and gossiping. 

“Yeah, I’ve been okay.” She says, subconsciously playing with a little tuft of her hair that had fallen from her bun. “It’s just been a bumpy few days that’s all. How’s everything been with you guys?” 

“Nothing much really.” Jane responds. “Just been busy with college stuff.” 

“Same here but with the fencing team. I didn’t realize being team captain was a lot of work.” Lonnie notes.

Jane notices Audrey fidgeting with the sleeves of her hoodie, which wasn’t really like her. She started to sense that she’d been looking a little out of place. 

“Hey, Audrey?” 

“Hmm?”

Jane steps closer to her and lowers her voice to a sound only Audrey would hear. “I hate to be so straightforward but it must be something really serious going on.” 

“No it’s okay!” Audrey justifies. “My parents and I just had a bit of an argument and things kinda got out of hand.” 

Lonnie knows that Audrey is bisexual, and she knows that the first of June is literally tomorrow, and then she connects the dots. 

“Oh my God, your parents disowned you before pride month?” Lonnie says, new found shock taking over her facial expression. “Audrey, that’s horrible.” 

Audrey’s heart starts racing in her chest. “No, I’m absolutely fine! I’ll just have to suck it up and roll with the punches, no big deal.” 

Audrey starts talking a mile a minute because she really doesn’t want her friends to know that she’s hurt, and Jane sees her trembling hands and takes them into hers. “Audrey, you aren’t fine. And that’s okay.” 

“You don’t have to hide in front of us. We’re always here.” Lonnie adds, resting a hand on Audrey’s shoulder. “We were there for you when you came out and we’ll still be here for you.” 

Jane, Audrey, and Lonnie have been best friends since they took their first steps. As they grew up they developed an almost unbreakable bond and a special connection that always kept them together. They were like open books and told each other anything and everything, especially when they came out to each other when they were in middle school. 

“If it helps, my mom is always open to talk any time.” Jane suggests, giving her a warm smile. 

“And you can totally stay at my parent’s place if you want. We’re always open.” Lonnie adds. 

Audrey catches her breath from her near panic attack. “Thank you so much, guys.” She says quietly. 

“Lonnie and I were planning to go to the diner right now. Wanna come?” Jane asks. 

“Looking like this?” Audrey asks, pointing to her messy bun and the two giggle. 

“Now that’s the Audrey we know.” Lonnie laughs. “Come on! It’ll be fun!” 

Jane locks her arm with Audrey’s as the three start to walk off campus. “Besides, I have to tell you the details about someone who may or may not have a thing for me.” 

“No fucking way!” Audrey exclaims. 

—

Like usual, Mal, Jay, and Carlos were hanging out in Mal and Evie’s shared dorm. Carlos was too busy typing away (most likely a rough draft of his valedictorian speech) on his computer, Jay mostly fixated on a new video game he picked up from the store a couple days ago, and Mal sketching something in her sketchbook. 

They were soon snapped out of their fixations by the sound of the door opening and Evie’s voice. “Guys! Good news!” 

“Doug got kicked out?” Jay asks excitedly. 

“Ugh, I wish, but no.” 

“Have you been drinking a little too much caffeine lately? You seem very jumpy.” Mal teases. 

“No, I’ve just been up a lot and consulting with Ben.” 

“About?” Mal asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“I suggested for Ben for Auradon Prep to have an event for Pride, and he said he’s on board!” Evie beams, which catches more attention to the three. 

“Evie, that’s great!” Carlos says, beaming as much as her. 

“Ben and I are gonna be working out some things for the event and I need your help.” Evie explains, rummaging her bag for her journal. “I made a whole plan on what needs to be done.” 

Evie motions for the three of them to gather around her at her design table, and they examine all of the handwriting on the page. She then explains what each of them have to do. She wants Mal and Jay in charge of decorations, and Mal suggesting opening up a face paint station during the actual event. She asks for Carlos to make badges, pins, and patches from the 3D printer, to which he agrees. 

“Ok this is really well thought out.” Mal comments. 

“I was up until two in the morning figuring this all out with Ben.”

“Everyone’s gonna love this, E.” Carlos says. “I bet this might make go down in Auradon Prep history which is great.” 

“ _ And _ we’re pissing off Ben’s dad which is even better.” Jay adds. __

  
  


—

Soon enough, the walls of Auradon were covered in posters and flyers for the event, and it caught people’s eyes. Everyone seemed to have a positive response to the event, which was a good sign. 

As for Audrey, she was back to attending classes again after a pep talk from Jane and Lonnie yesterday at the diner. She swears she’s dreaming when she sees the posters of the pride parade all around the bulletin boards and even some lockers. 

“Audrey!” Evie exclaims happily a few feet away from her, running up to her and embracing the girl. “You’re back! Is everything alright?” 

“They’re starting to look up.” Audrey answers, but then she changes the subject. “But I just can’t believe Auradon Prep is doing a pride event.” 

Evie smiles a little wider. “I pulled some strings with Ben and he’s totally up for it.” she says. “Oh and I need some more help with putting up posters.”

“I can totally help!” Audrey agrees. Evie wraps her into a hug again and she sighs. 

“I really hope you feel okay, Audrey.” Evie says. “It’s...really hard to bounce back from that type of situation.”

“I’m taking it one day at a time and hopefully I’ll be able to win my parents back one way or another.” 

“And if things turn out worse, you have us.” Evie says warmly. 

For some reason, Audrey wants to give Evie all the stars in the sky. 

\-----

  
  


Audrey stands at the cafeteria table by the window, sorting out and counting from the huge stack of Pride posters with a small content smile. Her focus was interrupted by the voice she didn’t want to be bothered with. 

“Helping with the Pride event, huh?” was the voice of Doug, whom Audrey thought wore the most atrocious fedoras and the ponytail in his hair looked similar to a rat tail. 

“Yep.” Audrey spoke, eyes still on the posters. 

“You know….this Pride event thing….is making a pretty big statement to Auradon.” his tone was unsure, almost  _ uncomfortable.  _

Audrey stops, and balls her fists slightly, because she remembers something quite homophobic he said a while ago and it came back into her mind. 

She lifts her head up to look back at him. “And what makes you say that, Doug?” 

Just looking at him made her want to vomit. 

“I’m just saying that it’s very bold and unlikely for you guys to do this.” 

“And what about it?” Audrey confidently sasses before snatching the posters off of the table and walking off, head held high as her high ponytail lightly smacked Doug’s face. 

—

  
  


“Are you excited?” asks Evie as she applies a thin coat of concealer under Audrey’s eyes. 

“To be honest, I’m a little nervous.” Audrey says and they both giggle. 

“Don’t worry,” Evie reassures as she screws the concealer wand to the tube tightly. “Everyone gets a little nervous for their first Pride.” 

“How come you aren’t nervous?” Audrey asks out of curiosity. “This is your first pride in Auradon right?” 

“It is.” Evie clarifies. “But I’m a little less nervous, since Mal, Jay, Carlos, and I used have makeshift Pride parties on the aisle which involved Mal painting our faces in rainbow for a couple hours.” 

The two laugh again, and Audrey notices how warm and comforting Evie is being to her. She doesn’t know what brought them together as friends but God, she’s so thankful for Evie. 

Once Evie blends the concealer into her skin, Evie moves onto her eye makeup. She does a winged liner, and instead of it being black Evie makes a pink wing which fades into purple across her eye lid and then into blue in her inner corner. She finishes her makeup look with a sparkly highlight across her cheekbones, brow bone, and inner corners of her eyes and tops off the look with a setting spray. 

After a second, Evie gasps. “Lipstick, I forgot!” 

Audrey chuckles at Evie’s cuteness as she fishes for a nude colored lipstick in her bag. Evie makes a noise of approval and unscrews the sand from the product. She takes her hand under Audrey’s chin and begins to apply the color to Audrey’s lips. 

“You’re honestly so brave for coming out, Audrey.” Evie comments. “And im really proud of you too.” 

Audrey’s face quickly goes warm when Evie gives her a rather platonic kiss on the cheek. And then they’re locking eyes. And suddenly Audrey leans in to kiss Evie, a totally not romantic kiss. 

Evie isn’t shocked or repulsed, but instead she leans in to kiss her again. And again and again. Until they’re both smiling and giggling while still inches apart from their faces. 

Truth is, when Evie came to Auradon Prep as a sophomore, she found herself having a rather large crush on Audrey. But once she saw her with Ben she thought it would be the best decision to just be friends with her, and that’s what she did. Shortly after Ben and Audrey decided to part ways, Evie stayed with Audrey, comforted her through her darker times, and the two just clicked. They found themselves talking more than usual, and Audrey senses something about Evie. 

Audrey notices her beautiful brown eyes, iridescent smile, and heart of gold. Audrey fell in love with her personality as well, like her compassion, confidence, and elegance. Something in her heart tells her that what she’s feeling for Evie is a little more than platonic, so when she kisses Evie, the dots connect and the puzzle pieces combine. She’s in love with Evie.

Evie however, feels all the same feelings from a couple years ago rushing back to her. The way Evie’s heart sped up whenever Audrey walked by, or the butterflies in her stomach when she first introduced herself to her. When Audrey kissed Evie it felt so sudden, but she couldn’t help but get lost on her soft lips. 

“That was...fun.” Audrey says, grinning like a fool because she has trouble finding the words to describe what just happened. 

“Yeah,” Evie says as she smiles at the ground, face starting to redden. “We should probably get going. I bet everyone is expecting us

\---

Music filled the air and the Auradon Prep students danced happily under the setting sky as the first Auradon Prep Pride was now in commence. Evie, Mal, Jay, and Carlos, with the help of Ben and Lonnie had put up all the decorations in a reasonable time frame. The event was outside, so on almost every lamp post there was a pride flag on, and a special rainbow flag with the Auradon Prep logo in the center was put on the main flagpole. Almost everyone was carrying or wearing a rainbow, badge, pin, or patch on their clothing due to popular demand. Soon enough Mal seemed like might’ve painted the faces of almost half the school. 

Lonnie was asked to be the music person for the night, so she curated a special playlist to stream as the event was going on. People enjoyed themselves as they vogued, jumped happily, or just sang along to the lyrics. Soon enough, the cheerleader (who just happened to be Lonnie’s girlfriend) had joined her at the DJ station. 

Ben shows up, and gives Audrey a hug because he remembers everything Evie told him and supports her and is genuinely happy for her. 

“Thank you so much for doing this, Ben.” Audrey says happily. “You and Evie really pulled through.” 

Ben smiles. “I hope it’ll continue, though. Because everyone here deserves it, including you.” 

Audrey smiles at her best friend’s generosity, and wraps him in another hug as the two laugh. 

The core four were the hosts of the event, and by Evie’s request, they wanted to make a statement. They catch almost everyone’s eye as they show up in matching leather jackets (from Cruella’s thrift shop) with a pride flag and their VK logo stitched on the back of them. To top the look off, they wore matching black leather pants and boots (Carlos and Evie decided that they wear platform boots while Jay and Mal decided on combat boots).

The next face Mal paints is Jane’s, and she couldn’t help but smirks as she focuses in on her painting. Her hand is against her cheeks to steady the paintbrush, and Jane’s skin in baby soft.

“You’ve got pretty eyes,” Mal compliments, grinning. 

“Thanks.” Jane responds. “I’ve been meaning to take you out on a date sometime. Maybe roller skating?”

“To watch me bust my ass?” Mal giggles. “Yeah right.” 

“That’s fine.” Jane smirks, “But you’d look cute anyway.” 

Mal can’t even focus on her job because she thinks Jane is so damn cute. “Flirty, are we?” Mal teases. 

“I have my ways.” Jane says and the two girls chuckle. 

As Audrey takes in and absorbs all the positive energy around her, she catches a glimpse of a familiar blonde curly haired boy about a few feet away from her, leaning against a wall with a quite timid expression on his face which Audrey found strange. 

He wasn’t his usual flamboyant, confident, pretty-boy-like self at this time and it made Audrey a little concerned. She was confused, for two reasons, one being the fact that he’s being the opposite of himself and the fact of why he’s even here. He doesn’t seem like he’s against any of this, from what it looks like. He isn’t harassing anyone or yelling unpleasant slurs, he’s just there, just observing. 

Audrey decides to make her questions verbal and less internal and walks over to where Chad is standing. 

“Hey.” 

Chad snaps out of what looks like a moment of zoning out and flips his golden curls out of his field of vision. “Oh, umm, hey Audrey.”

Now she suspects that’s something’s going on with him because he wouldn’t normally sound like that when he says hi to her, or anyone at all. 

Audrey steps closer to him and says in a quiet voice. “Is everything okay?” and she sounds genuinely concerned. 

Chad’s eyes dart left and right before looking back at Audrey, and he motions her to go into the school with him. 

They’re greeted with the cool air conditioning out of the June warmth as they stepped into the silence of the room, the soft muffled hum of the outside activities going on. 

“You wanna tell me what’s going on with you?” Audrey doesn’t sound annoyed that Chad didn’t answer her the first time, but she really wants to know what’s up with him because he’s her friend, and he’s been acting like this the week before the event. 

Chad’s hazel eyes rise up to the ceiling and they close. “I never told anyone this.” He says in a sigh. “and I feel like you’re the only person I can trust.” 

Audrey’s like, scared now. 

“I kinda grew up in a family where I was always told about happy endings, which were usually marrying a young beautiful princess and running off into the sunset or something like that.” he begins, trying to feign a laugh but he’s too numb to. 

“I did date a lot of girls in my life because happy endings seemed so great and magical and I wanted that feeling but, for some reason I didn’t get that magical feeling with any girl I dated really. There was one day where I asked my mom why wasn’t there a happy ending with a prince marrying a prince, and....” he trails off to inhale a deep and shaky breath, which broke Audrey’s heart. 

“They said that....that was unnatural and bad, and they never wanted me to be that way, so I closed myself off completely. I had crushes on guys but there would always be that thought in the back of my head telling me that mom and dad wouldn’t like that. They wouldn’t like me for that and it hurts.” 

Chad loves his parents however. They made sure that they were going to give him the world when he was born and nurture him until he was ready to hold himself up. To make them disappointed would hurt him in a million ways, so he has to carry that burden of hiding his true self just to keep them happy. He knows it isn’t right for him, and he has to work up the guts to come out to them at some point, but for now he thinks lying is better than being shunned. That’s why he gets anxious whenever someone asks if he has a girlfriend or he’s crushing on a girl. 

There is none of that happy prince boy anywhere in Chad right now, and Audrey feels every ounce of broken and confused he’s feeling because she felt like that once. That night. In the living room, hearing those awful words from her parents no gay son or daughter should ever hear from them. She’s realized the lengths parents will go to eliminate any source of any thing that was LGBT, especially royal parents, something Audrey and Chad had in common. 

Audrey realizes she’s seeing herself through Chad right now and it breaks her. 

She takes her hand to fish inside the pocket of her denim jacket and takes out a rainbow colored badge with Auradon Prep’s logo in the center, the same one that was seen on pretty much everyone’s items of clothing. She realizes that Chad needs it more than she does. 

“Take this.” She says, voice cracking as she places the badge into his palm. “You need it more than I do.” 

“What do you mean, Audrey?” asks Chad, flattered by the offer but curious as to why Audrey’s tearing up. 

“I was in the same place as you a few weeks ago, and it was hell.” Audrey croaks, feeling a fresh tears escape her eye and run down her cheek. “I just hope that, whenever you come out, your parents will be accepting and will hopefully have learned.” She pauses, and now she starts full on crying. “Because mine haven’t.” 

Without any hesitation, Chad pulls Audrey into a hug, wrapping his letterman jacket clad arms around her shoulders as he lets her silently weep into his shirt. Audrey didn’t go into too much detail about what happened with her parents, but he doesn’t need to know, because he senses that whatever hurt her must’ve really broke her. 

Audrey pulls away from Chad. “How about you come hang with my friends?” she asks, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her jacket. “It’s way better than being alone.” 

“Yeah, I think I can do that.” Chad laughs as he wipes tears of his own. 

They go back out of the castle and Audrey sees that her friend Uma has joined Evie along with Gil and Harry (who is in drag as a female pirate). 

About two hours go by, and everyone’s dancing, screaming, and covered in face paint and glitter. Carlos and Harry have a vogue battle and every one records, Audrey nudges Jane because she saw her holding hands and getting flirty with Mal, and luckily Chad is dancing with Gil more. Audrey couldn’t have asked for a better first pride, and it looks like she’s almost forgotten that her parents kicked her out of the house. She’s got all her friends around her and she feels so  _ free _ and  _ safe  _ and  _ welcomed _ as she’s dancing and laughing with them. The sky darkens, but Audrey’s night isn’t over yet. 

Tears are streaming down her face, and they’re very far from sad. They’re tears of relief and tears of joy and tears of freedom because she’s basking in this moment and she doesn’t want it to end. Suddenly she hears booming fireworks, and looks up to see them sparkling and lighting up the sky with pixie dust like effect. They spark in every color, shape, and size, and everyone gawks and cheers as they continue to sparkle. 

The core four engulf each other in a tight hug, buzzing with joy because this was their first Pride since they got off the Isle and they’re thankful that they have each other. Seconds later, Uma, Harry, and Gil join because they were just as ecstatic as them. Jay and Carlos share a kiss under the lit up sky while Harry kisses Uma’s forehead, and Chad and Gil watch with their arms wrapped around each other.

Suddenly, Audrey’s waist is being pulled to meet Evie’s, and she’s looking at her with the happiest grin.

“You having fun?” Evie asks, voice loud so Audrey could hear over the loudness of the event. 

“Evie, this is the best night of my life!” Audrey responds. “You’ve helped so many kids like me here and you’re amazing for that.” 

Evie runs a hand through her windswept curls. “I just feel like this night won’t be complete until I kiss you again.” 

They both smile at each other, and Evie crashes her lips on Audrey, snaking her arms around her waist. Audrey wraps her arms around the taller girl’s shoulders, making the kiss more passionate every second. 

Since then, Auradon has set a tradition to put on a Pride event every year at Auradon Prep, and Audrey had one of the worst moments of her life turn into a memorable one. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the story! <3 (P.S. writing for Audrey might be my new fav thing now lol)


End file.
